A Mother's Secret
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: A mother's love is the purest thing in the world, but a mother's secret is deadlier then a vipers bite. A past that no one new about, a lie twisted and warped for decades begins to unravel and only she can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

"How are you doing?"

"I am fine…please why don't you come back home? You are no longer in any danger."

"I left Europol for a reason Maslow I have no intention of returning or working for the government."

"Well at least tell me where you are?"

"I'm sorry Maslow but I have to go."

"Mika wait don't…" Hearing the sound of the dial tone Maslow sighed and placed the phone back on the hook. Rubbing his forehead Maslow swiveled his chair around and turned to stare out the window, "please stay safe Mika, please."

***

Staring at the phone in contemplation Mika quickly disassembled it and took out the memory card making sure to dispose of the phone and its pieces. Standing up Mika threw her clothes into her pack and exited the room she had rented for the night, nodding to the inn keeper Mika pushed open the flap and exited out into the street, ignoring the many people around her as she made her way to the exit of the small city, reaching the edge of the village Mika waved goodbye to the children and continued on into the forest the feeling of unease weighing down on her. It was a good four hour walk to where she was residing and the sun was beginning to set already, if she didn't make it before nightfall she would have to spend the night out in the open, something she did not wish to do. Walking the familiar route Mika thought back to all that had happened in the past year, from taking down the Ozunu Clan and meeting Raizo, to finding out that she had basically been used by Europol and the death of her remaining and only family member, her mother Christiana.

*Flashback*

"Mika my child, I know that things have happened to you that I will never understand or even begin to understand, but I do know that since whatever happened there has been a shadow surrounding you."

"Mother plea…"

"No don't argue with me Mika, your eyes which used to be filled with light are now dark, you are so cautious and so suspicious of everything around you, there are bags forming under your eyes, I may be dying my little butterfly but I am not blind nor am I stupid," Christiana snapped in aggravation softening at the look of hurt on her daughters face, "My little butterfly look at me…please. I have one last desire and only you can fulfill it for me, quit your job and leave. Sell everything except for a few things and leave." Gaping at her mother Mika opened her mouth only to close it, out of all the things she never expected her mother to ask her something like this. Smiling at the bewildered look on her child's face Christiana reached out and gently stroked her forehead. "I know to ask of this is a lot but please do it for me. There is enough money in my account and in your father's will to last you at least several lifetimes, not to include your grandmothers. I want you to travel, I want you to enjoy your life to the fullest and most of all I desire for the darkness in your eyes to disappear and I feel that by staying here that will never be. Please my little butterfly, for me."

*End Flashback*

A month after her mother's death Mika did as her mother requested, she quit her job at Europol and sold all of her family's belongings except for a few items, she withdrew all of the money from her mothers and her account and deposited it into her father's account he had created for her before his death. A few weeks after Mika found herself on a plane to the wild planes of Russia, she was going to do what her mother requested, she was going to live her life and see the world. Sighing Mika stopped by a small creek and dipped her rag into it straining the water and wiping her neck and forehead with it, dipping it back into the water and straining it again Mika stood up and glanced over at the position of the sun, she had only a few more miles to go before she would reach her home, wrapping the rag around her neck Mika turned to continue only to freeze at the sight before her.

"You're a hard person to find anymore Mika Coretti."

"Obviously not hard enough," Mika replied as she watched the person before her, "what do you want?"

"It's been two years since the destruction of the Ozunu Clan, a destruction that never would have come about had you not helped the deserter Raizo."

"So that's what this is about? Revenge?"

"No, you actually did a favor to the remaining clans by taking out the Ozunu Clan. No the reason for our visit is for a complete different reason."

"Our?"

"Of course," Sighing Mika rubbed the bridge of her nose before turning her attention back to the ninja before her, mentally grumbling Mika nodded her head and continued on her way motioning for the ninja to follow. Finally reaching her small home Mika noticed that her entire home had been lit, pushing open the door Mika placed her bag down and slid out of her shoes and into her soft slippers, walking into the kitchen Mika began the process of making the tea setting the water over the burner Mika sighed and leaned against the cabinet.

"Why have you sought me out after all this time, why now?" Mika questioned softly.

"How much do you know about your mother Christiana Coretti, formally Yamaguchii?" Looking up in confusion Mika noticed that the nin and a few others sat around the kitchen and living room.

"I know that my mother was half Spanish and half white, I know that she fell in love with my father who was an officer in the U.S. Army, I know that my mothers entire family was killed when she was a little girl and she was taken in by her godparents, I know that she was a wonderful mother who sang me lullabies and baked me cookies, I know she read me historical books because I couldn't stand the children's books, I know she loved my father and supported me by herself after his death, I know that whatever my mother used to do I don't really care." Mika answered surprising the nin before her and earning a slight bit of respect from some of them, "but I don't see how any of this pertains my mother or why you even asked that question."

"I asked because your mother was no ordinary person, your mother was a guardian, a keeper of secrets if you will clan secrets. Her family wasn't just killed but murdered by the government in which you used to work for, in fact your entire family was guardians including you father." Staring at the nin before her Mika shook her head.

"No, I don't believe you, your lying."

"I am not lying to you I do not have a reason to lie to you for it does not benefit us in anyway." Seeing spots in her vision Mika vehemently shook her head banging her hand against the table.

"YOU LIE." Mika screamed out before her world suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dream Sequence-

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes my little butterfly?"_

"_Who are the shadows?"_

"_What do you mean who are the shadows Mika?"_

"_The shadows, they pop up every now and then mommy, one of them always brings me a strange sweet candy when they come." Staring at her daughter in surprise Christiana tightened her fist and squatted down, smiling softly at her little butterfly._

"_They are your friends Mika and always treat them with respect and kindness." Giggling Mika nodded her head and raced back to her room, closing her door Mika smiled at the shadow and curtsied._

"_Hi Shadow mommy told me you were my friend and since you're my friend would you like to play with me?" Mika asked innocently cocking her head to the side watching as the shadow stepped out from the corner of her room. Smiling Mika grasped the shadows covered hand and gently tugged them to the door, peeking her head out and not seeing her mother or father any where Mika led them to the back door, closing the door behind them Mika motioned for them to follow her as she raced off into the backyard and into the forest giggling in joy. Upon reaching the small pond in the forest Mika glanced over at the shadow and smiled placing a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion._

"_Watch this," Mika exclaimed as she darted into the pond, watching her, the shadow's eyes widened in surprise, "Isn't it amazing? Mommy said I was her gifted little child and that I shouldn't let anyone know, but you're my new best friend so it's ok to show you." Mika exclaimed childishly as she stood on the water's surface in the middle of the pond, twirling in circles and laughing excitedly._

-End Dream Sequence-

Groaning in pain Mika gently pushed herself up, gently putting pressure on the back of her head in hopes of alleviating the pain, hissing as her fingers hit a sore spot. Opening her eyes Mika glanced out her window, the sun was beginning to rise, standing up Mika made her way into the bathroom, washing her face and her hands. Staring into the mirror Mika glanced at her reflection, her skin was lighter, her eyes were still brown but with a hint of blue shining through them, her hair was longer, now reaching mid back, she was still short but over time she had lost weight instead replacing it with muscles. Exiting the bathroom Mika made her way into the kitchen ignoring the eyes that followed her. Grabbing her tea cup, spotting the fresh new batch of tea on the burner, grabbing the handle Mika poured herself a cup taking a sip of her tea Mika glanced down at in surprise.

"Gyokuro," glancing up Mika scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "the tea you are drinking it is called Gyokuro."

"Thank you, it is very good," Mike replied honestly, taking another sip, walking towards her chair Mika sat crossed leg and motioned for the others to sit, "I am sorry for my reaction last night, it was not my intention to pass out on you. My family is a very delicate subject, especially my mother." Sighing Mika glanced up, slightly surprised at seeing some of their faces, cocking her head to the side Mika stared at the nin sitting across from her. "You used to play with me as a child." Smiling slightly the nin nodded his head.

"My name is Akihiro, I am surprised that you still remember me, it has been a very long time since that time." Akihiro replied. Staring at her tea Mika took a sip before glancing back up.

"I didn't not until last night," Mika answered softly, the sound of thunder rumbling off in the distance, "I had a dream of my childhood, a childhood in which I don't remember." Staring at her in surprise Akihiro looked at his companions.

"You don't remember?" Akihiro questioned leaning forward watching as Mika stared out the windows.

"I don't remember anything beyond the age of twelve, for the longest time I would question my parents but they would simply smile sadly and shake their heads, saying that it was best that I didn't. I had figured that maybe something horrible traumatic happened but my dream from last night suggests otherwise." Placing her cup on the table beside her Mika leaned back against the chair, "why have you been looking for me? For what purpose or reason would you have to find me if not for revenge then for what? I doubt I have much use to you being as I have no memory of my past."

"In your possession you have a black raven pendent do you not?" Akihiro questioned, nodding her head slowly Mika stood and made her way towards her room, bringing back with her a small locked box, withdrawing the key Mika unlocked it and riffled through the items. Finding it at the very bottom Mika grabbed it and handed over towards Akihiro, sighing Akihiro handed it to one of the nin beside him who bowed and left. Watching him leave Mika turned and glared slightly at Akihiro.

"I want that back once you are done with it."

"I swear to you it shall be returned once we are done with it," standing Akihiro nodded to the remaining masked covered nins who began to disperse. "We thank you for your corporation but we must be going." Nodding her head in understanding Mika stood and watched as Akihiro replaced his mask along with the others. Bowing Akihiro disappeared along with the remaining few. Staring at the spot where he last stood Mika shook her head, grabbing her tea cup and walking back into the kitchen, pouring herself another cup of the sweet tasting tea. Pondering for a few minutes Mika walked into her room and turned on her laptop, quickly accessing her bank and checking the funds, drawing up an airport website Mika scheduled a flight and began making preparations. Finishing up Mika shut off her computer and drew out a medium sized black duffle bag from under her bed and began to pack the few necessary items. It would seem Maslow would be getting his wish after all.


End file.
